


Scary Sounds

by pressdbtwnpages



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/440356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/pressdbtwnpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he isn't part of the pack, doesn't mean Scott isn't important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scary Sounds

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for aired episodes of Teen Wolf. I blame [](http://elterriblefizzy.livejournal.com/profile)[**elterriblefizzy**](http://elterriblefizzy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://chilisock.livejournal.com/profile)[**chilisock**](http://chilisock.livejournal.com/) for this.

Now that the Argents have taken over his house, Derek sleeps under Scott's porch. It isn't, like, a thing. He isn't being a creep, watching Scott sleep or anything. He just feels better knowing that anything that wants to hurt Scott has to go through him first.

Scott's kind of terrible at laying low and not rushing into danger to save people. Also protecting himself. Really, Scott's just a pup. He's only been a werewolf for a couple of months.

He won't let Derek protect him the way Derek wants to, as an Alpha, with a pack and Scott as his lieutenant. So this is Derek's compromise. Besides, the sleeping bag under Scott's porch is way more comfortable than Derek's car.

Until Scott's mom finds him, that is.

It's an unfortunate accident, Mrs. McCall's early morning watering getting under the porch, soaking Derek's bed and making him shout in surprise.

Derek's been on his own for a long time. He expects Mrs. McCall to call the police. Instead, she says "You're one of Scott's friends, right?" and marches him inside.

She makes him breakfast, eggs and crunchy bacon, and interrogates him as he eats.

"Do you have a family? A job? A place to live?"

"You do know I'm an adult, right?" Derek says between bites. He thinks Mrs. McCall is moments away from adopting him.

Mrs. McCall just looks steadily at him.

Derek goes back to his bacon.

Scott walks in then, sleepy and rumpled and not at all on guard. It makes Derek want to bare his teeth and growl. Scott freezes.

"What are you doing here?" He asks warily.

"Derek's going to be staying with us for awhile," Mrs. McCall responds. "Haven't you always wanted a brother?"

Scott's eyes lock with Derek's. Mrs. McCall doesn't know it, but they are already a kind of brothers.

*

Later Scott shoves Derek up against his bedroom wall. Derek lets him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott has a bit of a growl in his voice and, weirdly, it kinda makes Derek proud.

"I'm keeping an eye on you." If it sounds more like a threat than a promise, Derek's okay with that. It's not a lie and it's better than the truth which is that Derek is protecting Scott the only way he knows how. That it hurt when Scott rejected his pack. That being an Alpha is hard and and weird and Derek keeps having all of these _feelings_. Like how he can't stop looking at Scott's pale, exposed throat. How he wants to nip it and make Scott whine and beg and yield.

Scott has his arm pressed up against Derek's windpipe and he's holding hard. Harder than any of the pack puppies could. Still, it doesn't take Derek much to twist away from Scott and start pacing the room.

If he's honest with himself - something Derek hardly ever feels the need to be - it isn't the Alpha in him pushing towards Scott. Scott isn't his pack. The Alpha could care less. But Derek does care. Has cared since he first saw Scott, scared and confused in the forest.

Scott who is slumped on his bedroom floor looking nine parts bewildered and one part furious.

"Don't you get it?" Derek asks. His voice is lower than he expected. "You're my pack."

Scott opens his mouth to argue.

"Not the wolf, you. You and me. We're... friends."

Scott frowns. "You're really trying to protect me?"

"You're. Important. To me." Derek grits out.

And then Scott is pouncing at him, tussling and playing like a puppy. And Derek plays back. Plays and wrestles and nips until he finds himself above Scott and realizes that Scott is looking up at him, pliant but totally unafraid.

It _does_ something to Derek. Makes him growl and nip harder. Makes him press a fearless bruising kiss to Scott's lips.

And Scott kisses back. Tangles his fingers in Derek's hair and takes what he wants, what Derek is only too happy to give.

The bedroom door opens.

"Well," Mrs. McCall says calmly, "we're going to have to revise the sleeping arrangements."


End file.
